AZULES COMO EL CIELO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Él podía perderse en aquella mirada azul en tan solo un momento. Ella no podía imaginar que su mirada se había convertido en su mundo entero. Portada por LadyDoptera en Wattpad Ilustración de SamDV


Ahí estaba de nuevo, perdiéndose en la mirada de su compañera en el momento que discutían sobre el mejor modo de enfrentarse al akuma en turno.

—¿Puedes concentrarte en esto Chat? —Preguntó la azabache molesta, sintiendo que le hablaba a una pared y no a su compañero gatuno.

—Estoy concentrado en ti, mi lady —respondió con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada aún más molesta de su contraria.

—Vamos Chat, esto es serio.

El rubio se obligó a prestar atención al altercado y realizar las acciones que la fémina le indicaba, mientras hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para cuidarla de las acciones mal habidas del enemigo.

Todo hasta que lograron liberar al akuma que ahora revoloteaba con sus alas blancas y París volvía a la normalidad tras la pelea.

Ahora se encontraban en un techo cercano a donde se había provocado la disputa, observando cómo el chico akumatizado era ayudado por los policías.

—¡Ganamos! — Dijeron al unísono al tiempo que chocaban sus nudillos.

Seguido del sonido de sus prodigios que tintineaban, dando la señal de su partida.

—Nos veremos la próxima chaton.

Y sin más Ladybug emprendió la huida, olvidando que minutos antes se había enojado con el gato negro que no dejaba de observarla.

La figura negra siguió su ejemplo y empezó a saltar por los techos parisinos, dando volteretas impresionantes sin importarle que se encontraba a más de nueve metros de altura y que la caída podía ser dolorosa.

Saltaba una y otra vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro dada la ensoñación en la que se había inmerso.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el Colegio, una luz verde rodeo su cuerpo dejando ver al chico tras la máscara, sentándose en el lugar que estaba apartada de la vista de todos para darle a su kwami su merecido alimento.

Suspiró enamorado, perdido en el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules como el cielo.

Desde que la conoció no había podido evitar pensar en la dulce mirada de la chica y empezó a utilizar aquella expresión para hablar de sus ojos que debían ser los más bonitos que había visto; claro que, la de traje moteado no estaba enterada ese pequeño elogio cariñoso.

Ladybug era una chica increíble, de verdad que lo era. Su tenacidad presente siempre en el momento justo, sus rápidos movimientos y ese sentido poco común para hacer lo justo; todo con el fin de ayudar a otros a pesar de ella misma.

Sin mencionar que era una chica preciosa, con sus bonitas coletas y labios naturalmente rosas.

Pero todo ello quedaba en segundo plano cuando se acordaba de sus ojos.

Azules como el cielo.

Adrian juraba qué podría reconocerle con tan solo ver sus ojos que parecían únicos en el mundo entero; porque cuando la calma gobernada las calles parisinas, sus ojos se le antojaban claros como el cielo despejado y cuando algo le preocupaba estos se turbaban dejándolos ligeramente nublados.

Eso sin mencionar las estrellas y constelaciones que en sus ojos se formaban cuándo las luces de París se reflejaban en ellos.

El varón ya no necesitaba más de la luna y el sol que surcaban el cielo, pues le bastaba con el brillo que adornaban los orbes de la heroína que se había adueñado de su corazón.

La mayoría del tiempo que pasaba pensando en ella lo hacía teniendo en mente sus ojos y este era un gran ejemplo de ello, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo y de los sucesos mismos, inconsciente de cómo había llegado a su salón de clases hasta que Alya se abalanzó sobre él, extendiéndole su teléfono.

—¡Adrien! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —La futura periodistas le brindó su móvil, en el cual se podían ver fotografías de la súper heroína —son de la Batalla de esta mañana —concluyó la chica emocionada

El chico sin decir nada tomó el teléfono entre sus manos, evocando la presencia de la chica con la que había estado minutos atrás. Agradeciendo mentalmente que Alya le diera la premisa de su blog desde que se enteró de su fanatismo por la chica de traje moteado.

Sin poder negar que se encontraba ansioso de que las fotografías fueran subidas a Internet por la morena, deseoso de que estas fueran guardadas en su ordenador.

¨Si tan solo supiera quién eres¨.

Rezó pensando en lo pleno que se sentiría y como si fuera cosa del destino, al deslizar su dedo para cambiar la imagen que el teléfono celular le mostraba, la vio.

Azules como el cielo, los labios naturalmente rosados y sus adorables coletas.

Incapaz de no prenderse a la mirada azul que brillaba con luz propia, azules como el cielo.

Su mente dejó de mandar cualquier señal al resto de su cuerpo, olvidándose de cómo respirar incluso de qué su corazón debía seguir latiendo. Todo porque su mente se había concentrado en procesar la información que a él había llegado

Porque podía reconocer esos ojos en cualquier momento, sintiéndose idiota por no haberse percatado, aunque si lo analizaba fríamente no era del todo su culpa, después de todo Marinette siempre le desviaba la mirada y cuando lo veía directamente escondía sus ojos bajo sus espesas pestañas. Como si temiera que la reconociera.

La euforia lleno cada poro de su piel, consciente de que la dicha de enamorarse de ella había crecido exponencialmente. De ella, la chica más dulce que conocía, quien podía defender París y luchar por sus sueños mientras brindaba una sonrisa.

Había estado terriblemente ciego, pero ahora poco le importaba.

Su dedo volvió a deslizarse en la misma dirección que la vez anterior, encontrándose con otra fotografía de su compañera de clases, con esa mirada que parecía infinita y que le había costado reconocer.

Pero ahora estaba seguro, era ella, no existía duda alguna.

En ese momento Marinette llegó corriendo, deteniéndose frente a él, recobrando el aliento. Rompiendo la relativa paz del salón y sacando al chico de su trance autoinducido.

Levantándose al momento para quedar frente a ella, quien apenas pudo levantar la mirada curiosa cuando los brazos masculinos estrecharon su figura.

Percibiendo ambos el latir frenético del corazón contrario.

—Te encontré —se limitó a decirle en completa confidencia.

Importándole poco la manera en la que sus compañeros los observaban. Incluso lo que estaría surcando la mente de la chica.

Pero ¿Cuánto podía importarle cuando había descubierto por fin la identidad de la persona que amaba? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Ella lo observó incapaz de esconder las estrellas fugaces que en sus ojos se mostraban.

Él le regaló una sonrisa digna de su alter ego.

Él podía perderse en aquella mirada azul que evocaba el cielo.

Ella no podía imaginar que su mirada se había convertido en su mundo entero.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Hoy hace un año atrás que empecé a escribir en el fandom, hablando de los ojos color cielo de Marinette.

Gracias a todos quienes me brindan un poquito de su tiempo para leerme, dejarme comentarios y criticas constructivas. Me gusta pensar que he mejorado, o que al menos sus ojos sangran cada vez menos al leer mi intento de narrativa. XD


End file.
